Transfer it Up
by firegirl47
Summary: Cece and Rocky audition to get in Hollywood arts and make it in. They soon find out they are growing apart and finding new partners.
1. Chapter 1

Victorious and Shake it Up

Chapter 1: The invitation

Cece's POV

"Honey, wake up!" yelled mom. I replied by groaning and burying my head under the fluffiness of my pink pillow. Mom sighed and yanked the shades up. "Close the shades!" I moaned. When I noticed what time it was, I realized, "I'm going to be late!"

I dragged my body to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After that, I took a short, cold, bath. I slipped on my favorite outfit, a cute yellow blouse with ripped jeans. Then I dragged myself down stairs to the kitchen. As I sat down at the round table, my best friend Rocky slipped through the window, all ready to head to school. "You're not ready yet? Come on, let's go! Time for a one minute breakfast! "Rocky exclaimed. She grabbed a plastic bag while dragging a comb through my messy, uncombed hair. She dumped corn flakes and milk in the bag and gave me enough time to slip on my back pack. Then I slipped out the open door unnoticed.

A minute later, Rocky joined me outside just in time to catch the bus. As soon as we arrived at school, Rocky's brother Ty, pulled us aside. "Hey sis, hey red, I have a deal for you! Duce has a friend who is the director for Hollywood Arts, and he got you 2 an audition at the Theater at 8'oclock this afternoon to join the school. You know where Cat, Jade, and others go right? You guys up to it?" exclaimed Ty. Rocky and I jumped in the air screaming for joy! I was so excited I could barely sleep through class! After school, Rocky and I headed to the mall. As, we raided the stores we found the perfect dress. It was a knee-length shimmery red dress with a single delicate rose pinned to the side. We both loved it. Rocky pulled out an identical dress, but in pink. Then we looked at the price tags. "Uh oh, we'll be working at this store for a while." I whispered. The girls sighed and bought the dresses. Then they left for home. "Now, all we need is a dance… what about contagious love!" screamed Rocky. "Perfect," I murmured.

Chapter 2: The Audition

Rocky's POV

Cece and I drove to the audition. At the door, we were greeted by Gunter and Tinka. They were both dressed in crazy outfits. Tinka was dressed in a neon pink cheetah print dress with a green belt and a neon pink cheetah print hat with a plump green feather sticking out of the top. Gunther was dressed in an equally crazy outfit, but instead of a dress, he wore a suit. "We just auditioned babies and we think he loved us. We hope this time you're dancing does not look like a chicken dyeing." whispered Tinka. "Thanks for the confidence," I shot back. As we entered the stage, the music started playing:

It might rain just a little but  
Yeah we dance in it  
Rock to the rhythm  
And we put our hands with it  
One life to live  
So we live it to the fullest  
Young and free yeah  
You know how we do it

_[Zendaya:]_  
Head in the clouds  
And the sun shines bright  
Hope in your eyes  
And it shines that light  
Gravity itself couldn't hold you down  
Joy inside in the merry go-round

_[Bella:]_  
And we bring it right back  
Positive energy magnetic attraction  
Ha ha so we spread that love  
Now everybody show it now  
Do it all together now

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Zendaya:]_  
Give me up some love  
Everybody need contagious love…..

Director's POV

-Watching Cece and Rocky dance-

"Wow! These girls are good! Hello scholarship!" thought the director. As soon as the girls finished, I called to them, "You guys were good! How would you like to visit Hollywood Arts, for your 2nd part of your audition?** Suddenly the red head and brunette are jumping. What should I do? "**So! I'll see you 2 along with Gunther and Tinka in Hollywood this weekend. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Trip

TA: Gee, I have writers block. Give me ideas! Remember to R&R

Rocky's POV

"Eeek!" I shrieked. "I'm so excited!" We were ready to take off from the airport to Hollywood. I had a box of popcorn, my feet up, and a TV. Beside me lay Cece, snoring away, her chair reclined back. As a surprise, Cece's dad had gotten us business class tickets. So, here we are now, the plane taking off. After a while, I got bored watching re-runs of Victorious, so I took a long comfy nap. After my nap, we had arrived. Cece was still snoring away, so I knocked on her head twice. "Eh, mom?" she whispered.

"Wake up sleepy head," I told Cece.

"No thanks," replied Cece

"We are here," I explained

As soon as I said that, she perked up as if she secretly drank some coffee and started to gather our bags. Then, without any manners, she shoved her way to the stairs and pulled me along my arm. "Sorry," I murmured as I passed by the people Cece had pushed to the side. As we walked through the metal detector, an alarm started. We turned to the left in awe to see a well-dressed and shaved guy holding a gun. We shrieked in terror as we ran through. After our dramatic moment, an announcement went on saying the murderer had been caught. I sighed with relief.

Cece's POV

God, that guy scared me. Rocky and I ran through security like a guy was trying to murder us. Oh wait, somebody was. "Let's never do that again because I don't do any sports except dancing." I shouted over the noise of the people around us. Rocky gave me a tight lipped smile. At the front door, there was a guy in a tuxedo and dark shades holding a sign that said Cece Jones and Rocky Blu. Rocky flipped her hair and smiled. The guy had dreadlocks, dark skin, and a bright smile. He introduced himself as Andre. We got in his car and drove to Hollywood Arts. We entered the building and Andre guided us to our audition room. "You guys are late," explained Andre. We entered the room to find a man. He was dressed in a tie and button down shirt. He had a long beard was 2 tuffs of hair on the sides of his head which made him look crazy. "I'm Mr. Sikowitz," introduced Sikowitz.

"Why do I have to be here?" complained Jade.

"Jade, you are helping." replied Sikowitz.

"Um do you have a speaker?" asked Rocky.

"You should have one," said Jade.

"Rocky, we can just turn the volume higher." I replied. Now I guess I'm the smart one.

"I didn't see you dance so do exactly what you did the last time." exclaimed Sikowitz.

"1...2...3...4... GO" I screamed


	3. Chapter 3

Cece's POV

After we did the dance, we saw everyone clapping and cheering. As we exited the stage, Andre gave Rocky a thumb up and waved us over. He was talking to a cute boy who introduced himself as Andre. When he smiled at me, I just about fainted. Would he catch me? But then I decided not to since Jade came over. 'Sup Rocky. Want to have lunch with us?" asked Andre. Since Rocky was being a love sick puppy, I had to accept his invitation. Meanwhile, Rocky is drooling.

After we entered our new room, Rocky and I yelled at the same time, "Guess what?"

"Mine first!"

"Fine."

After we stopped talking at the same time I said, "I have a crush!"

"Me too!" screamed Rocky. We spent the rest of the morning thinking about cute nicknames before lunch. The lunch room was complete chaos. It was load, noisy, and messy. There was even a kid juggling 4 balls on a unicycle. Then we saw Beck and Andre waving us over. "Omg, is that Tori Vega?" I whispered to Rocky. She nodded. "Hey, Cece and Rocky, I hear you two dance on Shake It Up Chicago. Also, Beck and Andre keep talking about you." greeted Tori as she smirked. Suddenly, Jade came out of nowhere and pinned Beck to the ground. "Are you cheating on me?" she yelled. "Uh…no!" replied Beck. "I'll just leave," I motioned. "I'll come with you." agreed Rocky.

As we walked back, I said, "Oooo, I messed up didn't I?" Rocky just muttered and kept her head down. After a little while of walking back in silence, Rocky burst out, "I think you should go talk to her."

"But….." I stammered.


End file.
